Hide & Seek
by narutobleachfan101
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! After a duel with one of the espada, Ichigo disappears. What happened? Where is he now? Who's going to find the strawberry first? Warning: One OC, Shonen-Ai, and mild cursing
1. The News

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, plot, or its characters**  
Though I do own this fanfic! (and its ideas! XD)

_~*~_

"Hitsugaya-taichou, report to Squad One Division Chamber." The soutaichou spoke loudly through the Hell Butterfly, as it fluttered in front of the tenth squad captain, Hitsugaya Toushiro. As the butterfly glided out of his sight, the young dragon wondered what the old man wanted with him.

Shunpoing swiftly from his way to the office, to the massive doors of Captain Yamamoto. He stood quietly for the entrance to open, tapping his right foot.

"Enter," Yama-jii told the white-hair prodigy, as the doors swung wide open, to reveal all of the remaining captains and the some of the lieutenants in place of the traitor taichou there as well. Unohana, Soifon, Ukitake, Kyōraku, and Byakuya on his left while Kenpachi, Kurotsuchi, Kira, Hisagi, and surprisingly, his hospitalized friend, Momo.

As he strode toward his way inside, he inquired, "What is it that you need of me, sir?" Halted a few feet away from the soutaichou, the room was filled with dead silence. Byakuya closed his eyes, as Ukitake sighed heavily. Kenpachi grunted, telling everyone he was bored.

"Very well," the old captain declared, "you, along with your fukutaichou, Kuchiki Rukia, and Abarai Renji are to travel to the human world, Karakura Town, to back up the Substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo."

The kid wondered happened in that town, since the ryoka can handle himself and the Hollows roaming there.

"Sir, if I may, is something I should know happened to the sole shinigami there?"

"He-"

"Kurosaki-kun disappeared during a fight with an high-level arrancar," Ukitake interrupted, then apologized to the soutaichou for interrupting. "We contacted Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san, but apparently, they don't know."

"That wimp..." Zaraki scoffed quietly, as Unohana groaned.

The prodigy, processing what he heard, couldn't believe that the strawberry would

disappear without cause, or his reiatsu flare up. This was a serious problem...

"You are to protect the town from any further attacks and locate him as soon as possible. You may leave anytime," Yama-jii ordered, knocking his staff down, "Dismiss!"

After the meeting, the icy captain gathered the assigned soldiers for this mission. They followed the lone Hell Butterfly, as the noble Kuchiki mumbled why Ichigo needed their help. Hitsugaya halted in his stride, with her bumping into him, and backing away a few steps.

He never bothered to notify them what this assignment was about. The frosty dragon turned his head enough to see the corner of his emerald-teal jewel eyes and mouth.

"Our task," he began cooly, "is to be in the place of Kurosaki and track him down." Rukia's violet orbs widen, while Renji and Rangiku stared in shock and horror.

"He's missing?!" Renji roared, with sorrow thrown in. "How did this happen?"

"A surprise arrancar attack," Hitsugaya calmly answered her question as his fukutaichou soothed the angered, red monkey. "I was also startled as well."

"But we'll be able to find him, ne taichou," Matsumoto cheerfully spoke. Hitsugaya whirled his head back in place, with an uncertain expression. "Taichou...?"

"Let's go," he commanded, continuing to shadow right behind the black bug, leaving everyone concerned as they followed suit.

_'Ichigo, where are you?'_ Rukia thought, deeply upset and troubled that their friend vanished without a trace to find him.

~*~

In Las Noches, in a massive, white throne room, sat upon the high chair, Aizen Sosuke, the mastermind behind the plan of betraying Soul Society. As he ran his hand through his new, brown hairstyle, the remote dictator watched a clip of the most recent battle in Karakura Town. Earlier, he ordered Stark, the lazy Primera Espada, to jump the ryoka boy to combat with him, while analyzing his strength and growth in power. Apparently, near the end of the fray, Kurosaki, nearly close to death, unleashed something that almost killed his number one soldier. Unfortunately, when the clash concluded, the Substitute mysteriously escaped before the smoke cleared away.

"Interesting," Aizen complimented, rewinding to the part when Ichigo let loose his hidden power. "It seems now the dogs of Soul Society will begin to hunt him down. This might be a problem..." he whispered, plotting his next move, and shouted, "Ulquiorra!"

Instantly, the pale-faced Cuarta Espada, sonido appeared before him. He bowed silently, asking, "What is it you request, Aizen-sama?" A typical servant saying...

"I want you to hunt for Kurosaki, and bring him back alive to me. Also, if should anyone get in your way, eliminate them."

Ulquiorra nodded, and made a portal to the human realm, striding over to the other side, with no intention of being merciful to anyone.

_~*~_

"Well, well! If it isn't Hitsugaya-taichou and his little crew!" The shopkeeper, Urahara, (somewhat irritatedly) sang as the shinigami came out of the portal, waving his fan, along with Yoruichi, in her cat form.

"Yo!" Renji greeted them, waving his hand.

Hitsugaya stepped in front of him, and straight to the point, he bluntly said, "I am told that you are aware of the situation at hand, I presume?"

Urahara, closing up his fan, pointed behind him, then upward. "We'll discuss this now."


	2. Unraveling

Saya: (notices the reviews and bows) **Thanks for all of reviews! **I'm glad that people would want read this!

*Ichigo and Toushiro sit on either of her side*

Ichigo: *Turns to Saya* Why are we here again?

Saya: *smiles* Don't you see that you're popular if you're paired with him?

Ichigo: Well, you don't have to tell the audience what happened between us!

Saya: *growls* You have a death wish, strawberry?

Ichigo: I'm already half dead. Ha!

*They begin to throw cheap shots, then fight violently off-screen*

Toushiro: ...I'll guess I'll be doing it. *Clears throat* **Saya, the author, does not own the series, Bleach, and more importantly, us.** Thanks for joining us. *Watches the fight, eating popcorn, then turns to the audience* By the way, there might slight angst in this chapter. Enjoy

/~*~\

As the group headed upstairs, with Mr. Hat-&-Clogs and the black feline, they encountered a very sadden Orihime, in her school uniform, Uryu and Chad, also in their school outfits, but with agitated expressions. All three of them sat around the brown table, they made room for the newcomers. The Kuchiki girl and the fukutaichou sat on either side of Inoue, trying their best to comfort her. Renji, sitting in between the tall Mexican on his right and the nerd on his left. Hitsugaya, laying his back the wall's corner, kept to himself with crossed arms and a calm face.

Urahara, closing the shoji door, right after Yoruichi strutting in, sitting near the low table on her hind. Urahara, turning to others, stood with his sword cane, hiding his visage under that green-&-white bucket hat.

"So," Urahara started off, peeping with one eye at the gang. "How much details did the old man tell you?" The assigned shinigami shifted their eyes to each other, wondering

Matsumoto, while rubbing the female ryoka's back, turned her direction Urahara. "Only that he vanished after the assault," she informed the vendor. "And that's about it..."

The meeting room, now filled with silence and Orihime's miserable whimpers. No one dared to speak for about a moment or two.

Hitsugaya moved quietly to the door, sliding it open.

"Taichou?" Renji addressed the icy leader.

Without facing them, he said, "I'm going out for awhile." Then at shunpo speed, he fled from the site, as the white dragon concealed his true emotions.

/~*~\

_'Where am I?'_ A deep voice wondered, as someone felt as if they were floating in the water. _'Is anyone there? Anybody...?'_

A hand ran through in his orange, spiky hair. _'Be at peace,'_ a woman's serene voice entered his train of thoughts. _'Ichigo...'_

_'Wait a minute...Who are you?!'_ Knitting his brows like he always does. He guessed that tat the communication here is through telepathy or some shit like that. As the Substitute forced his eyes to open, but some unknown influence kept his hazel-nut orbs sealed tight. He then tried moving his limbs, but the ryoka's whole body had the same reaction as his eyes; they were paralyzed.

_'Please,'_ the mysterious matron whispered, almost in a desperate voice, _'your physique is still damaged.' _

_'Let me go!'_ Then, the immobilized detected a sense of warmth upon his tanned forehead. His heartbeat soon decelerated. The energy to ask any more questions, all drained from him. _'What's...going on...' _The great Kurosaki Ichigo, soon fall into the depth of his subconscious once again.

_'Please forgive...' _The maiden apologized for her actions. _'In time, you shall soon learn...'_

/~*~\

On top of a lamppost, the frosty zanpaktou wielder stood, gazing out at the city, bathing in the moon's glow. _'How hard can it be to sense's that fool's spiritual pressure?'_ Closing his emerald eyed jewels, he tried to pick up Ichigo's reiatsu, but no avail. _'This is an unexpected result...'_ Flash stepping to all of the possible locations the teen could be, Hitsugaya ended up with nothing. He showed a concerned look on his face, later shaking his head side to side intensely. _'Why am I worried about him? Besides, it's our job to uncover where he is anyway.' _

"What are you doing here?" Hitsugaya, hearing a new voice behind him, revolved around to see the pale arrancar, emotionless and floating above him in the air.

Narrowing his eyes, and ready to draw his sword, in his battle stance, with irritation, he harshly addressed Aizen's subordinate, "None of your business."

"Let me think," Ulquiorra answered. "You're trying to pinpoint the trash's whereabouts, are you not?"

Unintentionally, the small captain growled lowly in his throat at the espada. He didn't like the way the enemy spoke of Kurosaki like that. It pissed him off.

"I guessing that would be a yes." Ulquiorra faced the other direction, keeping his fixed look on the tendo. "Good luck, even I have some difficulties in this hunt..." Within a moment, the pale man sonido out of the dragon's sight.

Easing the tensed muscles, he aligned his back straight, with a troubled expression. If his enemies were also looking for the missing Substitute as well, then this was going to be one hell of game of cat-and mouse chase.

/~*~\

The icy taichou, returning back to the Urahara Shoten, only to find that everyone retired to their rooms or houses. Discreetly, he retreated to the underground basement, where it was still bright as ever.

_'I wonder how Urahara-san build this place.'_ He didn't want to wake everyone up to report what happened in the last few hours, so he'll inform them in the morning. Laying against a large, dead tree, he studied the ceiling before leaving reality.

/~*~\

In the middle his dream, Toushiro stood outside somewhere, near a gushing river, as it poured heavily, though he didn't get soaked. While checking his surroundings, he heard sorrowful cries. In front of him, at the bottom of a hill, laid a small child, weeping, as he laid his head against a lifeless body.

"Mom! Mom..." The youth moaned with agony, gripping tightly on her drenched shirt. "Wake up! Please!"

In the captain's horror, he noticed blood, stained on the shirt and on the ground, as it drifted off with the run-on water, mixed together. That's when he perceived the child's appearance. It was a boy, with tanned skin and carrot-colored hair. It was Ichigo. When he was young, when his mother passed away...

The tendo, eyeing the other way, was seeing something he shouldn't. _'This was someone's personal memory, and I have not one right to watch the whole scene. Yet...'_ He couldn't help but feel awful. He wished he did something to prevent this tragic event, but he knew that he can't change anything, only observe. Maybe this is why the strawberry was cold and arrogant; he didn't want anyone too close. Otherwise, he'll lose them like he did with his beloved mother.

_'I have to admit: he's looks like his mother.'_ He notice the woman's bright colored hair similar to his. Though, granted he never met her, Hitsugaya imagined and believed that this woman was so kind that when she died, it changed Ichigo to what he is now.

_'Maybe...no, that's ridiculous, but it would worth the shot. When I find him, I'll try to...make connection between us.' _He mentally promised himself.

/~*~\

Ichigo, waken once again, found himself in the same situation again; unable to see or move, only hear. _'Hello? Whoever you are, are you still there?'_

_'Yes,' _ the woman answered gently, as she greeted Ichigo. _'I see you're getting better.' _

_'By the way, I have a question.'_

_'What is it?'_

_'Who are you, where am I, and why am I still here?' _

The maiden, pursing her lips, had to think a few moments before replying back. It seemed like a painful task, but she had no choice, since she can't refuse the boy's request.

_'You're near a lake, surrounded by forests for miles. You're here because you needed medical attention when you fell from the sky. And my name is...' _Ichigo couldn't quite hear the last part of her sentence, as he wasn't fully awake yet.

_'What?'_

_'My name is Yuki, Ichigo.'_

_'How do you know my name?'_

_'I heard many things about, from the outside world, particularly your personality and hair color.'_

Ichigo scoffed, sarcastically thought,_ 'Who doesn't?'_

The young woman giggled softly, then thought,_ 'By the way, who is this Toushiro person?'_

The brash teen blushed, until his face was apple red. _'What? Who are we talking about?'_

_'Don't try to contradict yourself. You're were sleep talking about him last night.' _

The strawberry mentally groaned. He had a hard time, trying to control his night actions. Now, he was discovered, by a girl no less. Man, did he wanted to fall unconscious right now... _'I guess you could say that, he was a good friend and comrade...'_

_'But you seem so sad. Do you not like speaking about him?' _

_'It's just that...I knew him for awhile that I began to...think of him more than an ally.'_

_'Aw, that's so sweet, but that's not the problem is it?'_

_'It is...it's just that...he'll never feel the same way about me, and yet, I can't stop thinking about him. He's like 'Byakuya-the-Second,' but that's how little people know him. I know, deep down, that guy isn't anything as they say. I believe there's more to him. Everyone told me that I was a hopeless case, but I'll prove it.'_

_'I think it's beautiful how much you care about him.' _Yuki, smiling happily, ghostly place her hand over Ichigo's forehead. _'I shall pray for you and your success.'_

_'By the way...'_

_'Yes, Ichigo?'_

_'Can I get up now? My body feels stiff.'_

_'Sure, it seems that your body heals rapidly than I expected.' _

With the wave of her hand, Ichigo felt lighter; gravity didn't pressure him to the ground anymore. Bandages that was wrapped up his injuries were carefully removed. He still detected something that prevented him from opening up his eyes. Using his mouth for the first time, he asked, "What happened to my eyes?"

_'Nothing really. And if you're wondering, I cannot talk like any normal person would. I'm a telepath, only able to speak with my mind.'_

"Oh! So I guess I can take this off." Starting off at the back of his head, he tugged on the white dressing. As it slipped to the grass, Ichigo's amber eyed orbs peered wide open in shock to his surroundings. "Holy crap!"

Yuki was right, he sitting upright on a hill to see a fantastic view of the lake, and the surrounding, coniferous forest. The lake, sparkling with a brilliant sky blue, glistened for as it was not polluted and was big as ten mansions. Yuki was kidding when it went on for miles; he couldn't see any civilization and he was on top of the biggest hillside.

"By the way, where are you, Yuki?"

_'I'm right behind you.'_

Ichigo spun his head the other way, to see a young girl standing to see her full form, about the same age as him, wearing a miko's uniform, except the pants were navy blue, and a swarovski crystal pendant with a golden chain hugged her neck. Lastly, at her hip's side, hung a sheathed katana.

_'Hello, Ichigo. It's nice to see you're awake.'_

"Good to see ya too, uh, I have a question. Do I have to talk with you through my mind, or with my mouth?"

_'Either way is fine, so long as we can communicate with each other.' _Then, the two started to chat for a little bit as the sun climbs to the top. The strawberry learned that Yuki was shinigami, who was separated from Soul Society for a long time. That would explain a lot if she can see him with no trouble. She also brought some breakfast bento with her, and while eating, she explains how she came to be.

Yuki was born into the lower parts of Rukongai, born mute and with no parents, then worked her way to live inside the Seireitei. She didn't have to go to the Academy, instead she found herself joining one of squads, since she developed a high spiritual pressure and zanpaktou, named Shikamaru, before she turned thirteen. Developing the psyche in order to communicate telepathically, Yuki then led a normal life as a shinigami until she died on a mission, then reborn in the mortal plane, with all of her memories intact. She retreated to this isolated place, away from all the violence for more than ten years, living in peace with nature.

_'And that's how I came to be.'_

"Wow..." Ichigo was amazed. No, appalled that this person could alone without anyone. On the other hand, he seen two deers come up to her, with no fear. What is she? The reincarnation of Snow White?

_'Let's-'_ Someone's reiatsu erupted in the distance, interrupting Yuki finish her thought. _'Someone's trying invade!' _Yuki flash stepped through the area, as did the carrot top following behind her.

"Yuki! What's happening?!" Ichigo shouted at the teen, dashing at top speed across the lake.

_'No one knows this place with the exception of...No! It can't be!' _

"What?!"

_'No time!' _As they sped through the woods, and outside groves, they stopped to see a barrier was cracked. Drawing out their swords, they glared to at the base of the shield to see two, roaming hollows, brutally swiping their claws.

_'No hollow could find us! I specifically created this kido barrier so that no one can sense us out! Who sent them?!'_

/~*~\

Near an abandoned warehouse, Ulquiorra, suspended in the air, enjoyed the view of the shinigami battling hollows. Then, the pallid espada, sensing two of the many hollows he dispatched earlier attacking something, sonido after its trail, leaving the other hollows to destroy the town.

_'I believe I found him...' _

/~*~\

After he saw high-ranking soldier of Aizen's, retreating out of the site, Hitsugaya commanded to take care of the situation at hand, while he tracks down the espada's trail.

"Where are you heading?!" His fukutaichou demanded that she went along with him, only to receive a cold shoulder.

"I'm going to find _him!_" He emphasized particularly on the last part. Without pause, she continued to battle the hollow with released zanpaktou.

"Be back before lunchtime!" With that being said, Hitsugaya smirked, before he shunpo of out there, setting out for the strawberry.


End file.
